


Snow Silliness

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pendragon & Co Winter Holidays [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Snow Silliness

**Author:** sidhe_faerie (@faeriefantasy)  
**Title:** Snow Silliness  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 334  
**Characters & Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Triggers and or Warnings:** none  
**Prompt 50:** my favourite is "snowball fight leads to one tackling the other, making out in the snow then they have to go inside and warm each other up in front of the fire" - corny as hell, but works for almost any pairing (canon era or modern au) (Alex niamh)  
**Summary:** A walk in the snowy woods  
**Authors notes:** Written for Pendragon and Co. Winter Holiday Exchange

 

**Snow Silliness**

“Fancy a walk in the woods?” Arthur came up behind Gwen and slid his arms around her waist. “I think it might be fun.”

“Arthur, have you not seen the snow outside? It's almost knee deep.” Gwen leaned back against Arthur’s chest. “I don't fancy getting cold and wet.”

“Well, there is always the warming up by the fireplace later.” Arthur kissed her neck

Gwen rolled her eyes. “Let me get my boots on.”

Arthur grinned. “I'll be right here.”

A few minutes later, Gwen and Arthur were walking down a path through the woods near behind house.

“It’s so pretty but I’m cold. I want to go back now.” Gwen rubbed her arms.

“We just came out.” Arthur picked up some snow. “I have another idea.”

“Don't you dare!” Gwen shook her head. “Arthur, you put that down.”

Arthur threw the snowball just as Gwen ducked out of the way. Gwen hit the tree next to her and the snow in its branches came down on Arthur.

“Guinevere!” Arthur shook off the snow and missed grabbing Gwen as she ran past him for the back door. “I have snow down my back. That's not fair!”

“I knew better than to trust you with snow.” Gwen laughed and kept moving.

Gwen had almost made it to the back door when Arthur caught up with her. Arthur turned her around and pressed her against the back door. He kissed her until they were both breathless.

“I think we should get to the warming up part.” Gwen put her hand on Arthurs chest. “Don’t you?”

Arthur nodded and released her to open the door.

Gwen scooped up some snow and put it down Arthur pants. She giggled and went past him into the house.

Arthur stood there on the doorstep and tried to shake out the snow. “You little minx! My pants are wet!”

“Come in and take them off then.” Gwen called from the living room.

Arthur grinned. “That had been his plan all along.”


End file.
